Time Alone
by FMSMandi
Summary: I was bored so I wrote a story. Not sure if its a one shot or not. Basically Fiona wants some alone time with Michael. Of course for them it can't be that easy.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY ARE JUST TRAPPED IN MY HEAD.

Fiona couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning for what seemed like ever. In actuality it was only about 2 hours. She turned on her side to make sure she hadn't woken up Michael. He lay there sound asleep. After thinking for a few moments she decided that since she couldn't sleep why should he. Fiona slowly wiggled her way closer to Michael until she was just barely touching him. Just as she was getting ready to poke him in the chest his eyes popped open and saw what she was about to do. He grabbed her hand and held it to his bare chest.

"What are you doing" Michael asked kissing the hand he held onto while turning onto his side face to her.

"I can't sleep Michael" Fiona replied

"So you figured you would wake me up so neither of us get to sleep" he said with a smile on his face.

"Well I thought maybe we could talk."

"Fi its", he looked at the clock on her side table "its 3 in the morning and you want to talk? What's really going on? You have been tossing and turning all night."

"If you knew I was awake why didn't you say anything?" She asked as she took her hand out of his grasp and rolled back onto her back and away from him.

Michael moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled her back onto her side. Then moved the hair away from her face so he could look into her eyes. "I figured if you wanted to talk about whatever it is that is bothering you, you would wake me up. Which you did." He said while gently stroking her arm from her shoulder to her wrist. "So what's wrong?"

"I don't know really, I think everything is just starting to get to me." She said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Between Pearce and Anson we never have any time together unless we are asleep, not to mention the stress of the entire situation. I just want to get away from it all even if its just for a few days."

"Sounds to me like we do need a few days away, just the two of us." Michael started to say but was interrupted.

"How are we going to do that? Yeah you might be able to get away from Pearce for a few days but Anson's not going to leave us alone. He will think its just to try and figure away to get out from under him."

Michael rolled onto his back taking her with him, she settled her head on his chest and was drawing circles on his stomach with her fingers. He was drawing random patterns on her back with his while thinking of a response. His hand stopped moving as an idea came to his head.

"Why don't I just tell Anson the truth? Tell him flat out that we need some time alone before we both go crazy and forget why we are doing this to begin with. Who knows maybe we won't need to come up with an elaborate plan." Michael explained as he looked down to her. She lifted her head off his chest and looked into his eyes and saw he was being serious.

"Michael, your delirious if you think that's going to work." She said as she lifted her self onto her elbows. "Maybe you need a little vacation more then I do."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Michael asked her as he continued to draw random patterns on her back she put her head back down on his chest.

"No, but to think that simply asking for some time will work is crazy. If I had an idea of how to get some real alone time with you I wouldn't be having trouble sleeping. Michael moved Fiona off his chest and went to sit up, but Fiona stopped him. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Well I'm awake and I have to pee so I figured I'd go to the bathroom." Michael responded as he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, looking back at her smiling while fixing the waistband of his boxers. She hurled his pillow at him hitting him in the face.

While he was in the bathroom she decided to stretch out taking up the whole bed. As Michael was coming back to the bed Fiona turned her head to watch him walk back. Even though the loft was almost completely dark the moon light still came through the windows to give just enough light that she could see his expression when he noticed Fiona had decided to take the whole bed for herself. When Michael got to the bed he sat on the edge next to her right hand which made its way to his thigh as soon as he sat down.

"Fi, are you going to let me back into bed or do I have to move you myself?" He asked already knowing that he was going to have to move her himself. Fiona just lay there moving her thumb on his thigh in a circle. Michael quickly stood up and looked down at her as she rolled onto her back making sure to take up as much room as possible. "Do you really want to play games now?" He asked her.

Fiona just nodded her head yes and smiled at him. Michael knelt down on the bed slowly moving to hover over her his arms quickly slip under her body and he placed a light kiss on her forehead followed by her nose, cheek then hovered above her lips. She picked her head up off the bed to kiss him and with her distracted he lifted her body off the bed with one quick motion and he laid down with her land on his chest. She never had a chance to fight him or get a word in to stop him. All she could do was let out a gasp.

"Michael, what the hell was that for? Fiona asked slightly pissed off. Picking herself up off of him to give him an evil stare. Michael could tell that she was moving her tongue around the inside of her mouth.

Michael just chuckled a little and smiled. "You weren't going to move on your own, so I figured I'd help you out." He went to touch the side of her face with his palm but she moved away. "Fi?"

Fiona touched her finger to her tongue and looked at it in the moon light. There was a little blood on her finger. "You made me bite my tongue." She snapped at him while slapping his chest rather hard.

"Aawww Fi I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean to hurt you." Michael replied looking genuinely sorry.

"Well sorry doesn't make it feel better or make it stop bleeding." Fiona said not knowing what Michael will do next.

Michael looked up at her and slowly put his hands on her shoulders. Not sure if she would let him touch her again. "Do you want me to kiss it better for you?" He asked as he pulled her down to him.

"Yes I think that might help me feel better." She stuck out her tongue so he could kiss it better. He smiled and shook his head out of disbelief that she really wanted him to kiss her boo boo better. But he did because he knew if he didn't he would never get to go back to sleep. As she got closer he saw the fire in her eyes light up with passion he knew it wasn't going to be just the one kiss and that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He did kiss her tongue better and she smiled and thanked him for it. As she lent in for another kiss she shifted herself fully on top of him. Just as their tonues met she stopped and rolled off of him.

"Damn it!" she said out loud.

Michael just looked at her puzzled. Whats wrong Fi?"

"My tongue really hurts, your little kiss didn't do a damn thing." She replied as she shoved his side. "I was hoping you would tire me out and I would fall asleep but I don't see that happening now."

"If all you wanted was to go to sleep why didn't you just say so?" Michael sat up and knelt next to her. "Roll on to your stomach."

She looked at him questioningly. "Why what are you going to do to me now?" She rolled over on to her stomach as asked.

He covered her lower body with the sheet and removed her tank top so there would be nothing in the way. "I'm going to give you a massage to help you relax and hopefully you will fall asleep." Michael explained as he started to rub her back.

Fiona started to relax as he worked his way down her back. "Michael this is really nice and all but we still have to figure out how we are going to get some time for ourselves.."

"I know Fi but we can think about tomorrow. For now just close your eyes and relax." Michael continued to massage her back until he realized that she had finally fallen asleep. After a few more minutes he stopped and laid down next to her. Laying on his side watching her sleep for a few moments until he felt himself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not but more came to me and I figured why not. I never thought I would ask for reviews but tell me what you think please**.

**I still do not own these characters.**

The morning sun was shining through the windows of the loft as Fiona started to wake up. Before opening her eyes she reached over to Michaels side of the bed, when all she felt was cold sheets her eyes popped open and started to search for him. "Michael?" As she started to get out of bed she looked for a shirt. Finding Michaels shirt from the day before she slipped it on and buttoned three buttons. She checked the bathroom first, followed by the balcony. She started to walk over to the kitchen to see if his car was outside. Just as she reached the window the loft door opened and Fiona opened a drawer and pulled the gun that was hiding in there. Walking around the counter with her gun pointing towards the door she saw Michael walking in with breakfast.

"Hey Fi." is all Michael said as he dropped his keys on the counter and made his way to the table with breakfast. As he walked past Fiona he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell Michael? Why didn't you wake me up to tell me you were leaving or you could have at least left a note." Fiona walked over to the table where Michael was setting up breakfast.

"Fi I didn't want to wake you, you were sound asleep and after last night I figured you were tired and sleep would be a good thing. Besides I left around eight. Pearce called and needed to see me."

"Fine that explains why you didn't wake me but you could have left a note. And don't give me that crap about how its bad trade craft. What did she want anyway? Its Saturday." Fiona looked at the clock and saw it was after ten. She sat at the table where Michael had set her breakfast. She looked at what he got for her. A Spanish omelet egg white only, she thought to herself as she smiled at him. Michael sat in the chair to her right.

"She had a few more questions about the last mission I did. Plus I was able to tell her that I needed to take some time to re-energize."

"Really, how did she take that?" she asked as she started to eat.

"She wasn't happy about it, but she gave me two weeks to rest." Michael stopped and looked at Fi before continuing. "After the two weeks I will be going away for possibly two weeks to a month." Fiona started to say something but the words never got a chance to get out before Michael started talking again. "I would have had to go on the mission either way, think of it as postponing it. By the way how is your tongue?" He smiled at her.

"Michael, I wasn't worried about getting you away from the C.I.A. for a while its Anson I am worried about." She realized what he had asked her and she gave him a smirk. "It still hurts a bit but I'll live."

They continued their breakfast in silence, giving each other glances and once in a while a leg would brush against the others. Michael finished his food first and saw Fiona's hand resting on the table. He put his hand on top of hers and picked it up to give her hand a kiss. Putting her hand down he stood up from his chair and stood next to her. "I'm jumping in the shower." Before he walked away he placed a kiss on her head.

"You want some company?"

He looked back and smiled at her as he was taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom. When he closed the door it didn't shut all the way. Fiona finished her breakfast as the water was turned on in the shower. She took her time eating and cleaned up after she was through. The water was still running when she was done. She walked over to the door noticing it wasn't closed all the way immediately. As she was about to open the door she heard Michael singing in the shower. At first she couldn't make out the song but after listening for a moment she was able to pick out the tune. It was Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" She opened the door a little but it creaked and Michael heard it and stopped singing immediately. Fiona opened the door all the way and walked into the tiny bathroom.

"Don't stop." He just looked at her embarrassed. "Stop what?" He smiled at her. She started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing and strip off her panties. He just watched her and held the shower curtain open for her to step through.

"Was that Aerosmith?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't know what your talking about Fi." his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her lips but she moved her head back.

"Don't try that with me Michael, I heard you singing. You have nothing to be embarrassed about you have a lovely voice. Why did you stop singing when you saw me?" She waited for him to answer for a minute and when he didn't she pushed his head back under the spray of water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He wasn't ready for the water to cover his face and he gasped for air. After a minute she pulled his head back forward and giggled a little as he just stared at her.

"What was that for?"

"I didn't want you to get soap in your eyes." she responded innocently.

"So you try to drown me?" he questioned as he moved his lips closer to her again. She pulled away again.

"I still want an answer Michael. You stopped singing the moment you knew I was listening. Why?" she questioned him. He just stared down at her with his arms still around her waist, knowing that he wasn't getting any closer to her until he answered he questions.

Finally he took a deep breath and responded. "Yes it was Aerosmith." Once he answered he leaned in to kiss her but she still pulled her head away. "And why did you stop when you knew I was listening?"

Michael loosened his arms around her waist and was about to turn to finish his shower when she held him in place. "Michael don't try and ignore me you know it wont end well for you. Why wont you just tell me?" Michael tried to turn his body once again. Fiona again held him in place. "You finish your shower Michael I'll leave you be." Fiona went to pull the curtain so she could step out but Michael grabbed her arm to keep her arm to keep her in the shower with him.

"Fi don't leave, I'll tell you why I stopped." Michael sighed and looked down at her as she was waiting for him to answer. "I was embarrassed, ok. I didn't know you were listening and when I heard the door creak I got embarrassed and I stopped." He just looked at her waiting for a response.

"Michael I told you already you have a wonderful voice and you shouldn't be embarrassed. Besides you left the door open, how could you think I wouldn't come in." Fiona looped her arms around Michaels neck again, while his arms immediately went around her waist.

"I don't know Fi after a few minutes and you didn't come in I just went about my shower, next thing I know your in here with me. What took you so long anyway?" he went to kiss her neck hoping she wouldn't pull away again. She didn't.

"Sorry Michael I was hungry and wanted to finish eating." Michael was still kissing her neck while his hands were drawing patterns on her back. Fiona lifted her neck so he had better access. He pushed her against the wall and she shuddered by the sudden coldness of the tile against her back. His lips worked there way back up her neck to her lips and just as he reached them the water from the shower turned ice cold making him jump out of the way of the spray. Fiona laughed while reaching for the knob to turn off the water. "I think its time we get out of here Michael."

Michael pulled the curtain back reaching for a towel to dry them off with. With the towel in hand he dried her off first, once she was dry he took her hand and helped her out of the shower. She took the towel out of his hands and started to dry him off. Once both were dry Michael took the towel and wrapped it around his waist and went to open the door.

"Michael could you either give me the towel or get me some clothes so I don't have to walk around naked."

Michael thought for a second about the idea of her walking around naked. "I don't mind you walking around naked Fi." He turned to walk out the door but Fiona was able to grab the towel and pull it from his waist. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. She already had the towel wrapped around her. "I don't mind you walking around naked either." She smiled at him as she walked by him into the loft's living area.

"Not nice Fi" Michael shouted as he walked over to the closet to find clothes. As Michael was getting dressed he wondered where Fi went and why she wasn't getting dressed as well. Once Michael was dressed He looked around the loft for Fiona, not seeing her in the obvious places he looked towards the balcony doors and saw they were open. Michael walked outside and saw Fiona laying naked on the lounge chair.

Michael walked behind the chair. "Fi what are you doing?" Michael walked around to the side of the chair and blocked some of the sun. Fiona opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm getting a little sun, do you mind." Fiona tried to push him out of the way but he wasn't moving.

"Fi, you took the towel away from me because you didn't want to walk around naked and now your laying outside naked." He sat on the edge of the chair out of the way of the sun. Fiona just shrugged her shoulders at him. Michael reached to his side and took her foot in his hand gently massaging it. "Well we seem to have the day to ourselves, Sam is out with Elsa and mom is with Nate and Charlie. What shall we do?"

Fiona lifted her head to look at him, "Why don't you join me Michael, you could use a little sun yourself." Michael put her foot down and picked up the other and massaged that one as well. "Not gonna happen Fi. Laying naked outside is not something I want you to do let alone myself. Speaking of which, why are you out here naked? You have tons of bathing suits."

"Michael, you know I don't like tan lines. Besides who is going to see me out here?" Michael looked around to see who could be watching. "Fi, your crazy but that's why I lo-" Michael stopped himself from finishing what he was saying and stood up. Fiona sat up and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to sit on the lounger again. "What did you say?"

Michael looked everywhere but at her. "I didn't say anything Fi." He still wouldn't look at her. "Michael are you really going to try that again. It didn't work in the shower and its not going to work out here." She held onto his hand with one hand and with the other she forced him to look at her.

"Fi please, don't do this." he was finally looking at her. He placed his free hand over there joined hands.

"Michael you almost said the words and you have never done that before, I know you do love me but hearing the words just confirms it." a single tear dropped to her cheek. "Please finish saying it."

Michael took a deep breath and placed a hand on her cheek wiping away the tear. He looked deeply in her eyes. "Fiona, I love you."

Fiona couldn't believe he actually said it. They just stared at each other for a while. Fiona broke the stare by looking around as if she just realized she was naked. She reached for the towel that lay on the floor next to the chair. Michael took the towel and covered her. Then leaned in to kiss her. Michael shifted his body so he was partially laying on her. She ran her hands up his shirt needing to feel his bare skin. They broke the kiss long enough for him to take off his shirt. Michael lifted Fiona so he could lay on the lounge chair with her on top of him. The towel fell to the floor during the move. They went back to kissing and caressing each other. After a few minutes Fiona's hands went to Michaels pants button. He stopped her and smiled. "Not out here Fi."

She moved her hands away and put them around his neck. "Then we better go inside because I don't think I can wait much longer." With that Michael stood up holding Fiona and walked back inside and closed the doors for a romantic afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still do not own these characters. Although it would be fun if I did.**

Fiona and Michael lay in bed in their favorite position, her head on his chest. They both appear to be sleeping, until Michael slowly raises his head to see the clock on Fiona's night table. When he saw that it was 3:30 he put his head back down and closed his eyes again. After all that they have both been through lately he figured a day in bed couldn't hurt. After a while Michael couldn't fall back asleep so he just lay there looking around the loft and all the changes that have taken place in the past year. There was more furniture which was great because he only had his favorite green chair and a couple of bar stools, along with his bed. Now he had an actual table that had chairs. Plus Fiona had brought a really comfortable brown chair which was great for naps. The décor itself was a great improvement as well. He could have done without the fruit basket or potpourri but if it made Fiona happy it made him happy. His eyes wandered over to the shelves with Fiona's snow globes, he loved that she always brought one home from whatever trip she went on. As he was about to close his eyes again his phone started to ring. He leaned over to grab it when a hand smacked his hand away from it.

"You touch that phone I will break your hand." Fiona said with out moving her head or even opening her eyes. She placed her hand on his chest close enough to his arm that way she could feel if he made a move towards the phone she could stop him.

"I thought you were still sleeping." Michael looked down at Fiona who just lay their not moving. "Besides what if it's Ma and she needs me for something?"

"Michael you said your mother was with Nate and Charlie today, she is not going to need you for anything except maybe to get you to go to dinner with her, Nate Ruth and the baby. Do you really want to subject yourself to that? I'm telling you now I'm not; I don't want to see anyone but you today." Fiona still did not move except to bury her head deeper into his chest.

"Fi, what if it's Anson? You know he is not just gonna go away." With that the phone started to ring again. "See whoever it is, is not going away." He again tried to reach for the phone and again Fiona smacked his hand away, only harder this time. Michael moved his hand back to his side and starred at the phone. Fiona picked up her head to look at Michael and saw him starring at the phone. Michael didn't realize she had moved until he saw her pick up the phone and throw it across the room and onto the brown chair.

"There now you can't see it." She laid her head back down on his chest.

"Seriously Fi, did you really have to throw it across the room?"

"You're lucky the balcony doors are closed or else it would be in the canal." Fiona lifted her head so she could look at Michael. "Now Michael you have a naked woman in your bed do you really care who was calling you?" She repositioned herself so she was lying on top of him.

"I do still care Fi; the person calling could be trying to send the naked woman in my bed to jail for the rest of her life." Michael tried to move Fiona off him so he could get up. Fiona hung on to him so he couldn't move her. "Fiona please." He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes with a pleading look. Fiona just kept her eyes on his and shook her head no. Michael sighed and let his head drop back onto the pillow.

"Michael you will thank me for this some time." she said as she once again laid her head on his chest. A minute later the phone started to ring again. They both looked over to the chair where the phone was. Fiona mumbled something into Michael's chest before pushing herself up off him and the bed. Michael went to get up as well. Fiona turned around and pushed him back into the bed. "You stay there, I am not answering it, I don't even want to know who it is, I just want to turn it off." Michael sat back down on the bed then lay on his side watching Fiona. Fiona walked over to the phone picked it up took half a glance at it saw it was Anson and turned it off dropped it back on the chair and walked back to the bed.

"Who was it?" He asked sitting up as Fiona made her way back to the bed.

"I don't know, didn't care enough to look." She lied she knew who it was but wasn't about to tell Michael knowing that he would want to check the phone and call him back.

"Fi I saw you look at the caller ID, just tell me who it was. You know it's just gonna drive me crazy." Fiona just stood in front of him for a moment to think. Making up her mind she shook her head no and crawled back into bed and back under the sheets. She knew once she was back in the bed Michael was going to try and get back up so she was ready to put her arms around his waist to pull him back down. She was right the moment the sheets went over her he went to stand up. Her arms immediately went around his waist and she pulled him back down to her. Michael looked back at Fi and smiled. He tried to get up again, but she had a good grip on him and wasn't letting him get away.

"Michael last night you said we would figure out a way to get away from Anson for a couple of days. Now I am not letting you talk to him or anyone else until we come up with a plan." Michael sighed and gave up, he laid back down next to Fiona knowing she wasn't going to give up and they took there normal positions. Michael was stroking her back while trying to think of a way to get Anson to give them some time alone. Fiona's head was in the middle of his chest and her hand splayed out rubbing his stomach. They lay there silently caressing one another and Michael noticed that Fiona's hand kept going lower each time she made her circles on his stomach.

"Fi, you're supposed to be thinking about getting away from Anson." Michael put his hand on top of hers to stop her hand from getting to where he knew it was going.

"Michael, I can do two things at once. They call it multi-tasking." She pulled her hand free and started rubbing his stomach again. Fiona noticed Michael was becoming aroused. "Michael I can see that you aren't just thinking about getting away from Anson. Why are you trying to fight it? Don't you want me?" She lifted herself up onto her elbows using his chest as leverage.

"Fiona are you kidding me of course I want you, I told you earlier how I feel. But there is a time for play and a time for work and right now its time to work." He smoothed her hair away from her face.

Fiona sat up and straddled his stomach. "If you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me you would rather think of a way to get away from Anson rather then have your way with me, then I will get off you and help you think. If you can't then I guess we are done thinking for now." She looked him dead in the eye and waited for a response. Michael was never able to lie right to Fiona's face. He just starred at her and then smiled. "Well I guess that settles it then." With that Fiona leaned forward and they kissed.

The next time Michael looked at the clock it was 5:45pm. Fiona only had her arm draped over his stomach instead of half her body like she usually did so he was able to get out of bed with no problem. Michael found his pants from earlier and but them on. He walked over to the chair where his phone was and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Once the phone turned on he saw that it was Anson that had called all those times, and then left a few text messages. Michael was able to tell that Anson was getting pissed about Michael not answering. Michael thought for a moment of how to handle Anson. He knew he had to call him and soon, he didn't want Anson getting to angry enough to use his threat. Michael started to dial him and as he hit send he realized he didn't know what he was going to say.

"_Michael, where have you been? I have been calling you the past two hours."_

"Yeah sorry about that I was busy, what was that you needed me for?" Michael was hoping Anson wasn't going to ask what he was doing that kept him so busy.

"_Yes Fiona does keep you pretty busy doesn't she? Kind of demanding too." _Michael mouthed the word "shit" under his breath realizing that Anson must have eyes somehow on the loft. But where? _"Michael your being very quiet, are you trying to figure out where the camera is?_

"Anson what do you want from me? You said this would be over soon. When is soon?" Michael was getting angry but was also trying to keep his voice down not knowing if Fiona was still asleep or not.

"_Michael you are becoming rather impatient is there something on your mind?"_

Michael decided that he was going to try and be honest with Anson. Fiona didn't come up with any other ideas so honesty was his plan. "Yeah actually there is, I know you have all these plans for me to do your dirty work but I need some time." Michael held his breath for a moment and waited for Anson's reaction.

"_Time? What would you need time for Michael? And how much time do you expect me to give you?"_

"I just want a couple of days to rest. It's been a long few months with no downtime. If you want me to be able to help you then you gotta let me rest."

"_This is Fiona's idea isn't it? You never needed rest before. You need to remember Michael I know everything about you."_

"Fine Anson your right this was Fiona's idea but it doesn't change the fact that I still want a couple of days to rest." We are not leaving Miami just a few days to relax." Michael realized how desperate he sounded but at the same time hopefully Anson would realize that desperation and Michael Westen don't mix and he would give him the time he needed.

"_Ok Michael I'll give you a little time. At least the rest of today. Tomorrow I may need you. I haven't decided yet. Go about your day as usual and I'll let you know if you can have more time."_

"So basically your going to be watching us?"

"_Of course Michael, haven't you realized you are almost always being watched?"_

Michael gritted his teeth. "Is there anything else that you want to share with me or can I go now?"

"_No I'm good for now, tell Fiona I say hello she just woke up and appears to be looking for you." _Anson ended the call.

Michael opened the bathroom door to see Fiona standing in front of the door wearing her bathrobe and had her arms crossed across her chest. "Oh c'mon Fi you had to know I was going to check my phone the first chance I got. If you really didn't want me to use the phone you should have taken out the battery and hid it."

"So what did Anson want?" Fiona took the phone out of Michaels hand took the back off and then took out he battery and sim card.

Michael watched her remove the items from his phone and she handed the phone back to him. "He actually didn't say what he wanted. Mainly I think he wanted me to know that he is watching us. He told me that you were looking for me." He figured he would leave the being demanding part out. "He is going to leave us alone though. At least for tonight. Possibly tomorrow too."

"Well isn't that nice of him. After all the bullshit you've been putting up with it's the least he can do." Fiona stepped aside so Michael would walk by her. When he didn't move she pulled him out of the bathroom. He looked at her questioningly. "Michael I have to use the bathroom." She closed the door in his face.

"Fi you will lay naked outside but you can't pee in front of me?" Michael started to walk away.

"Shut up Michael and start thinking about what we can do for dinner I'm hungry."

Michael walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Fiona joined him a minute later getting her own water. They each leaned on opposite sides of the counter. "Michael." He looked up at her. "I was wondering about something." she paused. "Why Aerosmith and why that song?"

Michael had that embarrassed look on his face again. "I thought we were done with this?"

"I'm just curious, out of all the songs in this world why were you singing that one?"

"No reason really, its been stuck in my head the past few days and its just what came out. Why do you have a problem with Aerosmith?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Not at all, I actually love Aerosmith and I find that song to be very romantic but also sad. So I was curious." Fiona could tell by Michaels face that he wanted to change the topic. "So have you thought about dinner?"

"Not really, why don't we just go out some where?" Michael was writing on a note pad. POSSIBLE BUG AND OR CAMERA IN LOFT, WANT JESSE TO SWEEP! Fiona nodded her head.

"Ok let me go get dressed and we will go eat." She leaned over the counter and gave him a quick kiss and went to the closet.

Twenty minutes later they were walking out of the loft and Michael was using a burner to call Jesse. "Jesse I need you to go to the loft and check for any kind of surveilance. Anson is watching Fi and I somehow." Michael walked to the passenger side of the Charger and opened the door for Fiona. She looked surprised by the act but got in the car and he closed the door and walked over to unlock and open the gate then went to the drivers side and got in.

"_Yeah no problem man I can be there is a few minutes."_

Michael started the car "Fiona and I aren't going to be there we are going to get some dinner. I know you know this already but don't make it obvious why you are at the loft." Michael pulled through the gate then got out to close the gate.

"_I got it, have fun." _The call ended.

Michael got back in the car. "So where would you like to eat?"

"I dunno. Most nice places you need a reservation. How's about we just go to the first descent place that doesn't have a value menu?"

"Sounds good to me." Michael put the car in gear and started driving.

**Ok that chapter kind of got away from. I feel like I wrote a lot but not much was said. What do you think? **

**Next chapter will have dinner and a possible day at the beach. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I still do not own these characters ****L**

After driving around for twenty minutes, Michael pulled into a parking lot. Fiona looked at the sign for the restaurant. She just looked at Michael with a you must be kidding me expression.

"Seriously Michael, Applebee's? She questioned.

"What, you said the first place with out a value menu. Well last time I was here, there was no value menu. C'mon, it could be fun. We could be like normal people for once." Michael parked the car and started to get out.

"Michael it is just about 6:30, dinner time. Do you know how busy this place is going to be?" Michael looked around the parking lot noticing all the cars. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Michael thought for a minute. "Yeah Fi I do." He got out of the car, walked to the passenger side, and opened the door for Fiona. He took her hand to help her out of the car. He closed the door behind her and they started to walk towards the doors. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman today." Fiona leaned into his side. "I can get used to this Michael." As they made it to the doors, Michael opened the door with his free hand and escorted Fiona through. When he looked up, he saw how many people were actually inside the restaurant. Fiona was not sure but she thought she heard him gasp. "Are you ok Michael? We can still go somewhere else."

Michael just stood still and observed his surroundings for a minute. Once he learned where the exits were he turned to look at Fiona. "No, we are already here and I am hungry." Michael left her side just long enough to put his name on the list for a table. When he got back to Fi, she had managed to find a somewhat quiet corner to stand in. He had managed to wiggle his way behind her and wrap his hands around her waist. She leaned back into his chest and they stood there and waited. Finally, Michael broke the silence. "Have you ever been here before?"

"Nope, I think I would have remembered this place." she responded turning her head slightly to look up at him.

"Oh, well the foods pretty good and if I tell them it's your birthday they will sing you a song." He smiled and gave her a little squeeze.

"Don't you dare, since when do you try and attract attention to yourself?" She started to turn in his arms when she felt something vibrate on her stomach and jumped. "What the hell is that?"

"Relax Fi, its just this." he held up the pager that was given to him a few minutes ago, the lights were flashing and it kept vibrating. "It's not a weapon; it just lets us know that our table is ready." He started to walk past her but she did not move. "Fi, you coming?" He held out his hand to her.

She took his hand and he led the way to the hostess that would she them to their table. Michael had asked to be seated at a table in the far corner which just so happened to be near an emergency exit. One side of the table had chairs while the other side was a booth. Fiona took the chair so Michael sat in the booth. Once they were seated, an overly peppy waiter came over to take their drink orders. "I will have red wine." Fiona said and smiled up to the waiter. "And I will have an ice tea." replied Michael.

"I will need to see some I.D. Miss." the waiter looked at Fiona. Fiona shot him a look, and then suddenly wished he were anywhere else. Fiona dug through her bag and found "her" I.D., she showed it to the waiter and he quickly walked away.

"What I.D. did you show him? I've never seen anyone try and get away from you so quickly before."

"Bonnie Parker." she handed Michael the I.D. He just looked at it and laughed.

"Nice Fi. How long have you had this one?" He handed her the I.D. back.

"Not too long, a couple of month's maybe."

The waiter came back a few minutes later with their drinks. "Are you ready to order yet?

Michael looked at Fi briefly and then the waiter. "No we are going to need a few more minutes."

"Ok no problem I'll come back in a few minutes then." the waiter turned and walked away.

Michael and Fiona looked over the menus. A few minutes later, the waiter came back and they told them what they wanted.

BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!

Jesse got to the loft fifteen minutes after he spoke to Michael. He let himself in with the key they had given him and went straight for the fridge dropping the bag he brought in with him on the counter. He grabbed a beer and a yogurt. Sitting at the counter he casually looked around at light fixtures, power outlets, anything that looked to be out of place. The one thing he noticed right away was the way the bed was left. Pretty obvious that they were not just sleeping in the bed today. He went into the bag and pulled out what looked like a cell phone but was actually a small bug detector. After turning it on, he was able to put it in his pocket and just walk around the loft a bit. As he made it to the balcony doors he started hearing a beeping that was getting faster the closer he moved to the doors. Trying not to make it look like he was looking for anything, he looked at a picture that was hung on the wall just next to the doors. After a moment, he spotted a little camera inside of a wood knot. It would have never been noticed unless someone was looking for it. Jesse left the camera where it was, opened the balcony doors, and walked outside. He picked up the towel that was left on the floor earlier and flung it over his shoulder. He was turning to go back inside when he saw across the canal a camera on a building. It was just a regular security camera but it looked to be pointing at the direction of the loft and not the street below the building. Jesse walked back inside dropping the towel on the bed. Jesse took his actual cell phone out and started to type a text to Fiona. _Tell Mike found 2 cameras. Looks 2b just video. No signs of any audio. Will tlk to u l8r. _He sent the text to Fiona and started to pack up his things. As he was zipping his bag, his eyes wandered up to the office part of the loft. Jesse put the bag back down, he still had the scanner in his pocket and he walked up the stairs. Once at the landing the beeping started again. Jesse walked closer to the computer and the scanner was a constant buzz. He was not sure if it was another camera or an audio bug that was near or in the computer. Jesse casually looked through some of the papers on the desk so it looked like he had a reason to be up there. After a few minutes, he went back, downstairs grabbed his bag and left the loft. Once Jesse was back in his car he dialed the burner phone Michael had called him from earlier, hoping Michael did not dump it yet. Michael answered on the third ring.

"_Yeah Jesse what's up? _

Jesse started his car and started to drive away. "Hey Mike I just left the loft, I found a camera in a wood knot by the balcony doors, another camera across the canal that looked to be facing the balcony of the loft. I am on my way over there now to check that out for you. I also found something up in the office. Not sure, what but the scanner went crazy. I left everything as it was, hopefully Anson or whoever is watching didn't realize what I was doing." Jesse heard a loud cheering in the background of wherever Michael and Fiona were. "Where are you guys? You said you were going to get dinner. Sounds like you are at a bar."

"_We are out to dinner. It's not exactly a bar, but at the same time I guess it could be."_

"Where are you? It doesn't sound like Carlitos or anywhere else you would go to."

"_Honestly Jesse you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"C'mon Mike are you really gonna make me guess?" Jesse made it around the canal to the building across from the loft. He parked under where the camera was positioned. Jesse got out of the car and looked up to the camera; it was definitely facing right at the balcony of the loft. "Shit man that camera I told you about that I thought was facing the loft, is. From the looks of the camera, it seems to be high end with good zoom. Hope you guys aren't walking around the loft naked when the doors are open." Jesse chuckled a little. "Not that it would matter since there is another camera inside the loft."

Michael was quiet for a few moments. _"Not funny Jess. Listen I would rather not talk now, I will give you a call later. Fi and I may not be going back to the loft tonight."_

"Ok Mike, Ill talk to you later." Jesse was about to end the call. "Wait Mike you never told me where you guys are."

"_Your right I didn't." _Michael ended the call.

BN!BN!BM!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!BN!

Michael put the phone away and looked at Fi. "Jesse is done at the loft; he found a camera by the balcony doors and something up in the office." He paused for a moment. "He also noticed a camera across the canal that is pointing at the balcony. Seems to think its high end."

Fiona put down her glass that she had just picked up. "Michael you know that means that he saw us this morning. That he saw me naked outside." Fiona looked truly disgusted by the realization. "I don't want to go back to the loft tonight."

"I know Fi; would you rather go to my moms or a hotel?" Michael looked up as their waiter was coming with their food.

They both nodded to the waiter when their plates were put in front of them. "Well we could go to your moms and have her tell us all about her day with Nate and Charlie. Then question us why we aren't sleeping at the loft." Michael shook his head no. "So I guess we are going to a hotel." Fiona started to eat her salad as Michael dug into his chicken fajita. Fiona reached over and stabbed a piece of his chicken smiling at him as she ate it. "Mmmm this is good Michael." She reached over to grab another piece. Michael lightly smacked her hand away.

"Fi, you do this every time we go out to eat. You order a salad then you end up eating what ever I order." Fiona reached over again this time he let her take the chicken.

"You can't share Michael? You never seemed to mind before today." She reached over for a third time this time stabbing a pepper.

"Of course I don't mind Fi. I'm just curious why you insist on ordering a salad when you never eat it?" Michael reached over to her plate for a tomato and popped it in his mouth.

"Michael you know I love the tomatoes." She looked slightly mad at him for a minute.

"Do you want it back?" Michael stuck out his tongue with the tomato still whole balancing near the tip of his tongue.

Fiona reached out to hold his head still then leaned in and sucked the tomato out of his mouth. Michael just looked shocked that she actually took the tomato back.

"Really? You can take from my plate but I can't take from yours? Sharing goes two ways you know." Michael went back to his own plate and started to eat.

Fiona just looked at Michael who appeared to be angry. After a few minutes, she decided to break the silence. "Michael, are you mad now?" Michael shook his head no. "You seem like you're mad. You won't even look at me."

Michael looked up at Fiona. "I'm not mad Fi I just know if I take my eyes off my plate your gonna steal more of my chicken." Fiona stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Michael asked grabbing her wrist.

"The ladies room. I'll be right back Michael don't worry." Fiona walked away.

The waiter came over to see how everything was. Michael asked him to bring a small cup of tomatoes. He brought them over to the table before Fiona made her way back to the table. Michael saw Fiona approaching and he stood up to pull out her chair for her. As she was about to sit she saw the extra tomatoes on the table. She walked over to where Michael was sitting earlier and slid into the booth.

Michael looked at her questioningly. "Fi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Michael, come sit with me." She patted the seat next to her. He sat down still confused why she decided to switch seats. Fiona picked up one of the tomatoes and held it to his lips. He slowly opened his mouth and she dropped it in. "Michael don't look so scared, I'm not gonna take it back this time." Michael started to chew while Fiona reached over, slid her plate in front of her, and started to eat. Michael picked up his own fork and started to eat again. They ate in silence sharing quick glances occasionally. Fiona finished first and rested her hand on his thigh, and leaned into his shoulder.

Michael pushed his plate away and put his arm around Fiona's shoulder. Their waiter came over to the table asking if they wanted any desert. Michael looked at Fiona who shook her head no. "Just the check please." Michael responded. When the waiter walked away, Michael leaned over to kiss the top of Fiona's head. The waiter came back with the check, which Michael paid. As he was trying to figure out the tip Fiona took the receipt out of his hand along with the cash, she dropped a couple of bills on the table and put the rest in her pocket and started to walk away. Michael just shook his head and followed her.

They got back to the car and once again, Michael opened the door for her, she got in and he closed the door and walked to the driver's side. "So which hotel would you like to go to?" he asked as he started the car.

"I haven't been to the Fontainebleau in a long time, how about we go there?" she smiled at him knowing that he could not say no to her right now.

"The Fontainebleau it is." They drove in silence stealing glances of each other. When they got to the hotel, the valet opened Fiona's door and she got out. Michael walked around the car and put his arm around Fiona's shoulders as they walked inside. Michael checked them into a suite while Fiona browsed the gift shop. When Michael found her, she was just checking out. "What did you buy?"

She went to walk past him and she smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the elevator. "What floor?" she asked.

"Fourth floor." They got into the elevator and she pushed the button. Michael leaned against the wall and Fiona leaned against him. Michael wrapped his arms around her waist.

Once they got to the room and checked everything over to make sure they were alone. Not that anyone knew where they could possibly be. They made their way to the bed where their clothes were quickly discarded.

**I am going to stop there. I have the next chapter planned out. I just have to find time to type it out. Working retail during the holiday season has been taking a lot of my time. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't know why but some of this chapter came to me while sitting at a petting zoo. I really don't know why. There are no animals in this story. Talk about having Burn Notice on the brain. The season finale has not happened for my story. **

Fiona was fast asleep and had been for over an hour. Michael lay in the bed just looking at the ceiling and thinking about what to do next. He looked over at the clock and saw it was just after two am. Michael gently moved Fiona's head off his chest and onto the pillow. He gave the top of her a head a kiss and got out of bed. Finding his clothes on the floor he got dressed and as he was about to walk out the door he turned around and walked back into the main part of the room. Over on the desk was a note pad and he wrote the word GYM and left the paper on the desk. Michael then looked at Fiona once more and walked out of the room.

On the way down to the gym Michael realized he wasn't really dressed for the gym so he went into the gift shop to hopefully find better work out clothes. After looking around for a few minutes he was able to find some mesh shorts and a t-shirt. Once he paid he paid he made his way to the gym which at 2am was empty. After doing the treadmill, various leg lifts, and some free weights, only an hour had passed and he was still wired. Michael was sitting on the weight bench trying to figure out what to do next; he saw the sign for the pool and looked down at his shorts. He knew they were not a real swim suit but they would do.

Michael was in the pool doing laps when he heard the door open. He stopped immediately to see who had just walked in. When he saw who it was he swam over to the edge of the pool. It was Fiona. "Your learning Michael." she held the note he left her in her hand.

"You yelled at me the last time I didn't leave a note so this time I did." Michael pushed himself up out of the pool and sat on the edge. Fiona sat next to him, letting her legs dangle in the water.

"Your right I did its not nice leaving someone on the middle of the night and not tell them where you're going." Fiona bumped her shoulder into his and smiled. "What are you doing down here after three in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and I figured doing something was better then nothing."

"Where did you get the shorts from? We didn't come with any bags." she looked down at his shorts and then the clothes that she was wearing, which were the clothes she wore the day before.

"Gift shop. Maybe you should go and get yourself something to wear." He put his hand on her thigh.

"Nah I don't feel like going for a swim. I wanna get you out of the pool and go back to bed." Fiona started to get up but Michael stopped her from standing. Fiona sat next to Michael a few more minutes in silence. "Michael I'm tired and want to go back to sleep. Are you coming with me?"

Michael smiled and Fiona and leaned in to kiss her. "No, I'm gonna stay here a while longer." Michael put his arm around her shoulders. "You sure you don't wanna come for a swim? The water is great."

"Yeah I'm sure." she said. She looked into Michaels eyes and he smiled at her with a devious smile. "Michael don't do it. I mean it. I don't have any other clothes to wear."

"What do you think I'm going to do Fi?" he tightened his grip around her shoulders. He slowly started to move closer to the pool.

"Michael, I'm warning you. No I promise you, you will regret it." Fiona tried to get his arm off her shoulders but he wouldn't let go.

"So be it." Before Fiona could say another word they were both in the pool. Michael tried to wrap his arms around her but Fiona swam away from him. "Oh c'mon Fi you're not mad." He swam after her catching her easily and grabbed her around the waist stopping her from leaving the pool.

"Michael I told you I didn't want to swim and you threw me in the pool. I have no other clothes to wear, what am I going to do now?" Fiona kept her back to him, but he kept his arms around her waist.

"Fi, your clothes will dry by the time we get up in the morning, and if there not I'll get you new ones to wear. See problem solved." Michael forced her to turn around and pulled her close to him. Keeping his arms around her waist.

Fiona fought him for a moment, and then got caught in his gaze and she gave in. She slid her hand up his chest and around his neck, leaning in to kiss him but at the last second through all her weight against him making him lose his balance and going under the water. She held him under the water long enough so she could start to turn around to get away from him. By the time he got his footing back she was already half way out of the pool.

"Fi, where you going?" he quickly swam over to where she was getting out. He got out and caught up to her running in front of her to stop her from leaving. Fi I'm sorry please don't leave like this." He managed to stop her while they were still standing next to the pool.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was sorry. "Michael sometimes you do everything right, and sometimes you are utterly clueless. I told you I was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. I told you I had nothing else to wear, and what do you do. You throw me in the pool."

"Fi you know I'm no good at reading your mind. I thought you were just playing around. I'm sorry." He took both her hands in his. "If you really want to we can go back up stairs."

"The water was kinda nice, but I am tired Michael. Plus we have a busy day ahead of us. If you want to go back in let me help you." she shoved him back in the pool but he was able to grab hold of her to try and keep his balance but they both ended up back in the pool. When they both surfaced Fiona got to Michael and pushed his head back under the water. When he didn't come right back up Fiona started to look for him. He wasn't where she pushed him under. She was turning in circles looking for him, after a few minutes she felt a tug on her leg and she went under the water. They both came up and she smacked him in the chest, hard. "Dammit Michael you scared me." She pushed him away, but he came right back to her.

"Hey you pushed me in the pool then pushed me under the water. I figure a little scare was in order." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss after a moment and moved her hands down to his shorts. Michael pulled away a little to stop her from what he knew she was going to do. Her hands went right back to what they were doing. He tore himself away from her completely. "Fi you know we can't do this here." he fixed his shorts.

Fiona didn't want to take no for an answer and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close again. "Michael you know you want to, I can feel how much you want to." Fiona removed her arms from his neck and started to take off her shirt. Michael stopped her before she could get it off.

"Fi somebody could come in here at any moment."

"Your no fun Michael." she turned and swam away to the steps so she could get out. Michael was right behind her. Michael got two towels from a bench and wrapped one around Fiona's shoulders rubbing her arms dry. He wrapped his towel around his waist.

They started to walk their way back through the gym Michael had his arm around Fiona. He stopped short and started to turn around letting go of her. "Michael where are you going?"

"I left my stuff in the locker room, I'll be right back." Michael turned to walk away.

"Oh no if I don't have clothes to wear then neither do you." Fiona pulled on his arm to stop him from getting into the locker room.

"Fi my wallet is in there, and the room key. Plus I told you if your clothes aren't dry when you need them I'll get you knew ones to wear."

Fiona let him go and collect his belongings. When he walked out of the locker room he had his clothes in the bag from the gift shop. He looked for Fiona for a second then felt someone jump on his back and cover his eyes. He was about to flip whoever it was off when he realized that the person started to kiss his neck. "Fi, don't you know you should never ump on a spies back like that?" He tried to shake her off but she hung on.

"You're not a spy right now." she kept kissing his neck. "Plus I don't feel like walking. So you can give me a ride."

He smiled back at her. "I can live with that. You ready to go?" he didn't wait for her to answer after all he was the one giving the ride. They made there way back to the room and took off there wet clothes and got under the covers to get warm.

By the time they both got up it was after ten. Michael was up first so he got in the shower and put his clothes on from the previous day. When he was dressed he noticed that Fi's clothes were still wet. He called down to the concierge and had them bring up a few outfits for Fiona to wear. When Fiona got up she had also gotten in the shower while Michael ordered breakfast. After breakfast they checked out of the hotel and went back to the loft.

When they went inside it looked the same as when they left. Michael went straight up to the office to look around while Fi got a bottle of water and went to the balcony. She noticed the camera that Jesse found right away. She opened the doors and went outside and looked across the canal to the other camera, she shook her head in disgust. Michael called to Fiona and she went back inside.

"Hey Fi what do you say we get out of here for the day?" Michael asked walking down the stairs and towards her.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously, normally after finding out there was surveillance being done on him he wanted to take care of it not spend the day doing whatever.

"I don't know but let's just get out of here. Pack a pack for a night or two. I don't wanna be here now." Michael walked towards the closet and started to pull out some clothes.

Fiona followed him to the closet and put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Michael what's going on, this isn't like you to just want to get away for a couple of days."

"Nothing is going on, it's like you said we just need some time alone." Michael kept pulling clothes out and putting them into a bag. "Fi you gonna pack a bag or are you gonna keep wearing the same clothes your wearing now?" he zipped his bag and walked towards the bed.

"Michael I don't know what is going on but if you want to get away then let's go. Just one question. What are we going to do about Anson? You know he is gonna be calling soon."

Michael walked back over to Fiona who had started to pack a bag. He took the bag out of her hand and held it open for her. "You would be right Fi, he would be calling but you took the battery and sim card out of my phone yesterday."

"Michael you know that that is not going to work. He most likely has my number as well. Dodging him isn't going to work. He will find us and make things worse and you know it." Fiona finished putting her clothes in and was about to zipper the bag.

"Wait you forgot something." Michael said putting a swim suit into the bag.

"Michael where are we going?" she let him take the bag from her and he put it with his. "You don't even know do you?"

Michael walked to the fridge and got out a couple of bottles or water and some yogurt. Michael found a cooler and put in some ice the water and the yogurt. "Your right Fi I don't know where we're going but I know that I don't want to be here and I'm thinking the beach could be fun." Michael picked up the bags and cooler and started to walk towards the door.

Fiona's cell phone started to ring and Michael stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her. She looked at the caller ID as Michael walked over to her. She showed him the caller ID and he took the phone.

"Hello" Michael put the phone on speaker.

"_Michael where have you been? You never came home last night."_

"Anson so good to here from you, your right we didn't come home last night. We decided to go out. Does it matter you said you didn't need me last night?" Michael and Fiona walked over to the counter and put the phone down.

"_I did say I didn't need you didn't I? Well for now on I want to be able to always reach you, so Fiona give Michael back the sim card and battery. By the way Michael I know you know where the cameras are Jesse is not very good at hiding what he is doing. But what I want to know is why haven't you removed them yet?"_

"Why bother Anson you would just get another way to watch us? When will this be over? I have done everything you wanted." Michael was getting angry.

"_Calm down Michael, I told you this would be over soon and it will be. Now I see you have a couple of bags packed. Where are you going Michael?_

"We are going to the beach; would you like to join us?" Fiona shot Michael a what are you doing look. Michael picked up the phone and walked closer to the balcony door. He found the camera and took it out, dropped it and stomped on it.

"_That wasn't necessary Michael. And no I do not want to come with you. I just want to know where you are in case I need you, and I will be needing you soon. Maybe not today, but most likely tomorrow."_

Michael walked back over to Fi. "Can I go now? The beach fills up quickly this time of day."

"_Sure Michael you can go, but do let me know where you will be going later."_

"No, if you need me call me. You don't need to know where I am all the time." Michael hung up the phone.

"Michael I hope you know what you're doing."

"Nope, not really Fi. Maybe we should change into our swim suits now. I'd rather not do it at the beach." They took turns changing in the bathroom. Once they were both changed and ready Michael picked up the bags again and motioned for Fiona to walk out of the loft. Michael put the bags in the trunk of Fiona's car.

"We are taking my car?" Fiona asked as she walked from the passenger side of the charger to her car.

"Yeah is that a problem? Do you want to drive or should I?"

"It's no problem; you just normally like taking your car." Fiona walked to the passenger side of her car. "You drive I don't feel like it." They both got in the car and Michael took a detonator from his pocket. "Michael what's that for?"

Michael pushed the button and a small explosion went off in the loft. "Nothing just taking care of some surveillance in the office." Michael took out his phone from his other pocket. "Fi you should probably put the sim card and battery back into the phone."

Fiona took the items out of her bag and put them into his phone. "Here you go. Are we really going to the beach Michael?"

"Start putting on sun tan lotion Fi we are really going." Michael started the drive to the beach.

"Not that I am complaining about going to the beach or being able to spend time with you Michael, but you usually don't care for the beach. What gives?" Fiona leaned against her seat and turned her head towards Michael.

"Nothing gives Fi. I know you like going to the beach and I just want you to be happy. Is that so wrong?" Michael kept his eyes on the road, only turning his head briefly to smile at her.

They drove in silence until Fiona turned on the radio, when she first turned it on the music came blasting out and Michael immediately turned it down to a normal listening level.

"Damn Fi, what were you listening to."

"I don't remember I haven't driven in a few days. Apparently it was something I liked."

They got to the beach and found a place to park. Michael took the cooler and the beach bag that Fiona always kept in the trunk and handed it to her. They found a some what private area on the beach near some rocks. Michael put the cooler down and Fiona set up some towels on the sand. Fiona took the tank top and shorts off that were covering her bikini, Michael couldn't help but stare at her. He was lost in her. He was so lost he didn't here her ask him to put lotion on her back and shoulders.

"Michael!" she shouted at him.

"Yeah Fi." he shook himself out of his daze.

Fiona threw the lotion to him "Will you put some on me please?" She sat on the towel and moved her hair out of the way. Michael moved to her and knelt behind Fiona. He put some lotion in his hands but before he put his hands on her shoulders he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Michael what are you doing back there?" She started to turn her head to look back at him. As she did he kissed her lips.

When he pulled away he smiled at her. "I just wanted to do that now once you have the lotion on I'm not going to be able to. It doesn't exactly taste good Fi." Michael started putting the lotion on her shoulders and back, making sure he got it everywhere. Michael finished and handed the bottle back to her.

"Thank you Michael, would you like me to do you now?" Fiona looked back at Michael who was taking off his shirt.

"That would be nice, considering I always burn. Just promise me you will do my entire back this time." Michael looked back at Fiona accusingly.

"Oh c'mon Michael it was a joke, let it go." Fiona squirts the lotion on his back and rubbed it in. When she finished his back she moved to sit in front of him. "You want me to do your chest too?" not waiting for him to respond she started to squirt the lotion on his chest.

Michael smiled at her. "I could have done it myself Fi but thanks." Michael leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Fiona was getting ready to do his sides when he stopped her. "I'll do that Fi."

"Its ok Michael I don't mind, I've already got the lotion on my hands." she reached out her arms but he backed away a little. "Michael what are you doing get over here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

"Really Fi I can do it myself." He pulled away again.

"Michael why are you being like this?" she pulled at his hand again.

"I don't want you to do it cause I'm ticklish there Fi no big deal. Just let me do it." Michael took the lotion out of her hands.

"Don't be silly Michael now get over here." She pulled at him once more and didn't give him a chance to back away. She put the lotion on his sides and arms. Michael tried to hold in the laughter but he couldn't. "How did I not know that you were so ticklish Michael?"

"Never really came up I guess." Michael laid back on the towel while Fiona moved over to the other one lying down on her stomach. Michael looked over at Fiona who was just laying there with her eyes closed. After a few minutes Michael broke the silence. "Is this what you do when you go to the beach you just lay here in the sun?"

"Yep." Fiona opened her eyes to look at Michael who was now sitting up. "Lay back and relax Michael." Michael did as told, but Fiona could tell it wouldn't last long. Minutes later Michael was getting up. "Where are you goin Michael?"

"I figured I would go for a swim. Ocean looks nice and clear today. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll join you later." Fiona put her head back down and closed her eyes.

Michael made his way into the water making sure he could still see Fi on the beach. He swam up and down the beach for about an hour. When he was crossing where Fiona should have been lying he didn't see her and started to make his way back in to find her. Michael got back to their spot and saw that nothing looked disturbed just Fiona wasn't there. Michael started looking around for her, She came walking up behind and with out him realizing it and she put her arms around his waist. Making him jump.

Michael turned around quickly, "Geez Fi, where did you go?"

"I just went to the car to get my book." she held up a book.

"Oh." Michael relaxed a little and sat down on the towel. Fiona sat on her towel. Michael grabbed the lotion once he was dry and started to re-apply to his chest and arms. "Hey Fi, can you do my back again?"

Fiona looked up from her book. She took the lotion from his hands and moved to sit behind him. "Why don't you lie on your stomach and get comfortable?" Michael lay on his stomach and Fiona straddled his butt and started to rub the lotion onto his back. Once she was done with the lotion she didn't move off him.

"Fi you can get off me now." he said as he lifted his head to try and look at her.

"I'm good here." she started to massage his back and Michael let out a small moan.

"That feels great Fi, thanks." Michael closed his eyes while Fiona kept massaging.

"You're welcome Michael." After a while she stopped when his breathing evened out and he was asleep. Fiona lay next to him and closed her eyes as well. She lay on her side with her arm wrapped around Michael's waist.

An hour or so later Michael woke up surprised that he had actually fallen asleep in such an open area. Fiona's arm was still wrapped around him and she was sound asleep. Michael checked his watch to see what time it was. (Just after five) "Fi wake up." He gently shook her and she started to wake up.

"What is it Michael?" she asked as she started to sit up.

Michael also sat up. "We slept for over an hour."

Fiona just looked at him. "So did you have a hot date or something? What's the big deal Michael?"

Michael reached in the cooler for water, after taking a large gulp Fiona took it from him and started to drink it. "Sleeping at the beach is not a good idea Fi. You never know what could happen." Michael reached into the cooler again for another water.

"By the looks of it the only thing that happened is you got some sleep and a sunburn on your back. Not your whole back though, your not burnt where my arm was." she chuckled.

"Great, that's gonna suck later. Can we go now? I'm getting hungry and yogurt isn't gonna do it."

Fiona nodded her head and started to stand up. She picked up her towel while Michael did the same. As Fiona was putting the towels into her beach bag Michael grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Fiona turned her head to look at him and he kissed her, she turned in his arms and deepened the kiss. They stayed that way until his stomach growled. They separated and smiled at each other. "Ok Michael I get it you're hungry." They finished packing up their stuff and put their selective shirts and shorts on and made their way to the car.

Once they were in the car Michael turned to Fiona, "Where do you want to have dinner Fi?"

"I don't care just not Applebee's again."

"You didn't like it?" Michael asked her.

"It was fine I'd just like to go somewhere quieter." she responded resting her hand on his thigh.

"How bout we just go to a hotel and get room service?"

"Sounds good. This time you pick the hotel."

"Ok." Michael picked up her hand and kissed it before he put it back where it was.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still do not own these characters. I just really like to play with them in my head.**

Michael pulled into the valet of the Viceroy Hotel. Fiona looked at Michael.

"The Viceroy Michael, very nice." Fiona said as Michael stopped the car. The valet opened Fiona's door as he walked around to the drivers side he gave Michael a ticket. Michael went around to the trunk and got their bags out. The valet took the bags and followed them inside so they could check-in. Fiona stayed attached to Michaels side as he checked them in. With her arm wrapped around his waist. When check-in was done they went up to the room and got settled in a little. Michael was just tipping the busboy that had brought up their bags when Fiona came out in a bathrobe. Michael closed the door and turned to see Fiona standing behind him.

"Michael I'm going to take a bath to get the sand off of me. Would you care to join me?" she tousled his hair and a little sand came out.

Michael's arms wrapped around Fiona, "I would love to." As they walked into the bathroom Michaels phone rang. "Shit." he took the phone out of his pants and looked at the caller ID he sighed when he saw it was Anson. Michael motioned for Fiona to go into the bathroom but she stayed right where she was. Michael answered the call. "Hello."

"_Michael where are you" You were supposed to let me know where you were going."_

Michael shook his head, "Actually Anson I said if you need me you could call me, and that you didn't need to know where I was."

"_Well I need you, so tell me where are you?"_

Fiona sat on the bed; Michael sat next to her and decided to put the call on speaker. "What is it you need Anson, I'm a little busy at the moment."

"_Tell Fiona you need to leave for a while, I need you to meet me in an hour about what you are going to be doing tomorrow."_

Michael looked over at Fi, "You just told her. Where is it you want to meet?" Michael took hold of Fiona's hand and kissed it.

"_If you tell me where you are I can make things easier for you Michael. I'm assuming you are staying at a hotel since you partially blew up the loft this morning." _Anson paused, _"So Michael where are you staying?"_

"No need for you to know, just tell me where you want to meet."

"_Michael are you forgetting that I hold Fiona's fate in my hands. You may want to be a little more cooperative if you want to keep her out of prison."_

"I will ask again. Where do you want to meet? I am not telling you where we are."

"_Ok Michael don't tell me. How about we meet at the bar in the Viceroy Hotel?" _Michael and Fiona looked at each other. They couldn't figure out how he knew they were there. "_Michael are you there? You're awfully quiet. Did you really think I wouldn't know where you were?"_

"Yeah I'm here, I want to know why and how you know where we are?"

"_Its like I told you Michael I know everything about you. Now meet me in the bar alone in an hour. That should give you enough time to de-sand yourself. Remember Fiona I want him to come alone." _Anson ended the call.

Fiona stood up from the bed. "How did that son of a bitch know where we are?"

Michael stood up to stand in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know Fi, but I better go get in the shower." Michael went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Fiona sat down on the bed again knowing that Michael needed to be alone to think of what his next move was going to be. Once she heard the shower turn on she figured she would stretch out on the bed and get comfortable. When Michael emerged from the bathroom he had on a bathrobe. He saw Fi relaxing on the bed. He went over to sit next to her. "I'm sorry I have to leave you Fi, it shouldn't be too long."

"Its ok Michael I understand, just get back up here as soon as you can." Fiona sat up and kissed Michael on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Michael thought about blowing off Anson and stay in bed with Fiona but thought better of it. He pulled away from her and stood up, "I should get dressed." Michael grabbed his bag and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. When he came out the second time he had a button down shirt and slacks. He was about to put on a tie when Fiona got up and stopped him.

"You don't need a tie or jacket your meeting that son of a bitch downstairs to find out what he wants you to do tomorrow. Then I expect you to come right back up here. The less you have on the less I have to strip off you when you get back." she smiled at Michael. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss.

When he pulled away he smoothed the hair out of her face. "When I get back we'll order some dinner and discuss what we will be doing tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok Michael."

"What are you going to do while I'm gone?" Michael put on his belt.

"Oh I dunno I was thinking of still taking that bath." Fiona fixed his collar and started for the bathroom letting her robe fall to the ground before she got there.

Michael just watched in amazement at how even though he has seen her naked thousands of times she still took his breath away. He heard the water turn on in the tub. "I'll be back soon Fi." She didn't respond and he left the suite and headed down to the bar.

Michael got down to the bar and Anson was already there waiting for him. When Anson saw Michael approach the table he stood up. "Hello Michael, nice to see you." Michael ignored Anson's extended hand and sat down. Anson sat after Michael did and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm here Anson what do you want?" Michael shook his head no when the waitress came up to see if he wanted a drink.

"Michael you seem grumpy, is your sunburn bothering you?"

"I am not here to discuss anything but what you want. You said you have something for me to do tomorrow, what is it?" Michael was getting angry.

"All I need you to do is go to the airport and grab someone for me. Simple, if you want you can bring Fiona with you. From what I've seen she is good at snatch and grabs."

"Fine who is the target?" Michael got angrier hearing Anson use Fiona's name.

Anson leaned forward, "Ronald Helfer."

"Ronald Helfer. And who is Ronald Helfer? What has he done to you?"

"That's really none of your business. If you feel you don't need to tell me where you are then you don't need to know why you are grabbing Ronald." Anson leaned back in his chair.

"Fine, I do this then we are done? You give me what ever you have on Fiona and stay out of our lives."

"Sorry Michael that's not going to happen yet. I still have more work for you to do. Tomorrow you grab Ronald and we shall see what I have you do next."

"Ok." Michael gritted through his teeth. "But I want you to stop watching us. There is no need for it. I answer when you call that, should be enough." Michael stood up to leave. "What time is Ronald going to be at the airport, and where the airport is a big place you know?"

"All I know is that he has a 2:30 flight tomorrow leaving Miami International. May I suggest you Google him to figure out what he looks like."

"Ok and where am I bringing him?"

"Oh don't worry about that I'll call you when you have him and give you further direction." Anson also stood up.

"Fine, are we done now. I haven't eaten all day and would like to get some dinner."

"You can go Michael; enjoy your night with Fiona." Anson went to walk away but Michael grabbed him.

"Listen to me Anson I get that you want me to do your dirty work for you. While I'm doing it you can watch me all you want. But when I am not doing a job leave me alone. Stop watching us. Let me do what you want so I can get away from you for good." Michael let Anson go and walked away.

Michael walked back to the elevator and got in. He was trying to remember his and Fiona's day to see if he could remember anyone watching them while they were at the beach and the hotel. When Michael got back to the room he slowly opened the door and looked for Fiona. She wasn't in the main room. "Fi?" he called out. Not getting a response he made his way to the bathroom figuring she was in the bathtub. He lightly knocked on the door before pushing it open. She didn't hear him come into the room. Michael knelt down next to the bath tub. Fiona saw a shadow through her closed eyes and then opened her eyes.

"Michael, I didn't hear you come in." she sat up in the tub.

"So I noticed." he moved some of Fi's hair out of her face and kept his hand on her cheek.

Fiona turned her head and kissed his palm. "Care to join me, plenty of room?" she leaned over the side of the bathtub and started to undo his shirt buttons.

Michael stopped her, "Sounds nice but how about you come out of there and we order some dinner. We haven't eaten all day." Michael got up and grabbed a towel; he held his hand out for Fiona to take so he could help her stand. Michael wrapped the towel around her shoulders and helped her step out of the bath tub. He helped her dry off, and then led her into the bedroom.

Fiona adjusted the towel so it was under her arms instead of over her shoulders. As she did Michael couldn't help but watch her. "See something you like Michael, your starring at me?"

Michael moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. "Michael I thought you wanted to eat. You and I both know if we start this eating won't happen till much later. And I'm also hungry." Michael stopped kissing her neck and backed away.

"Ok Fi, what would you like to eat? I'll call and order room service now." Michael walked over to the phone.

Fiona picked up her bag and put it on the bed so she could get out some clean clothes. "What are you going to get?"

Michael looked at Fiona 'Why are you going to take half of it?"

Fiona glared at Michael, "Possibly, why is that going to bother you like it did the other night?"

"It didn't bother me I was just curious why you always ate off my plate. Now that I know your going to do it I'll make sure to get something we both like."

"Aawww Michael that's so sweet. But get what you want. If I decide I want some I'll take some." she smiled at Michael.

"Ok, well I'm just going to get a burger and fries. What would you like?"

"Mmm that sounds good, but I think I'll have grilled cheese and tomato soup. I don't know why but it's just a craving I've had all day." Fiona had her clothes picked out which ended up being just a tank top and cotton shorts.

Michael turned to the phone so he could call room service. After he placed the order he turned back to Fiona who was half naked and putting on her tank top. "Did you have to change in front of me Fi?" he walked over to wear Fiona was putting her hair into a pony tale. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her shirt a little so he could feel her bare stomach.

"Michael food first." she covered his hands with her own to stop him from exploring any further.

"The food will be here is fifteen minutes, we have some time." he whispered in her ear.

Fiona kept his hands from moving under her shirt any more then they already were. "How about instead you tell me what Anson wanted?"

Just hearing Anson's name he stopped trying to move under her shirt, he removed his hands from under her shirt but kept them on her waist. "It's just a snatch and grab at the airport tomorrow. I can handle it by myself." he leaned in to kiss her neck again before pulling away.

Fiona turned to face him, "Well who are you snatching and where do you bring them?"

"Its some guy named Ronald Helfer, and I don't know where I bring him yet. Anson said he would be watching and would call to tell me. Oh yeah he also has been watching us all day. Or has had someone else watching us." he sat on the edge of the bed.

"He told you he was watching us?" Fi sat next to him but made sure there was some space between them.

"He didn't say it but it was implied when he asked if my sun burn is bothering me."

"That reminds me, how is your sunburn?" she moved on the bed to kneel behind him, and started to pull his shirt out of the back of his pants.

"Fi what are you doing? Wouldn't it be easier just to unbutton the shirt?" Michael turned sideways to look at her.

"Yes Michael it would be easier but then I'll have to look at you with no shirt on and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"Fi, I'm pretty sure between the two of us we can keep things under control." he stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop onto the bed. He turned his back to Fiona. "So how bad is it?"

Fiona let out a little giggle as she pressed her hand on his back and it made a white imprint that went away after a few seconds. "Its not as bad as I thought it would be. How does it feel?"

"Not too bad." Fiona kept poking at his back. "It would feel better if you stopped poking at it though." Michael turned to face her so she would stop.

There was a knock on the door and Michael grabbed the shirt he just took off and put it back on but left it unbuttoned. He answered the door and the busboy brought in the cart with their food on it. Michael tipped the busboy and he left. Michael brought the cart over to the balcony and set the food up on the small table that was there. When they sat down to eat Fiona was eyeing Michael's burger.

"Fi do you want some of my burger? Michael asked when he saw Fi looking at his dinner.

"Would you mind Michael? It looks really good."

"I don't mind Fi" Michael picked up half his burger and put it on her plate then picked up half her grilled cheese and put it on his plate. "See now we can both be happy."

Fiona reached over and took a fry, "Sometimes you can be so smart Michael."

They ate there dinner in comfortable silence. When they were through Michael wheeled the cart with their plates into the hallway. When he went back into the room he saw Fiona digging through her purse. "What are you looking for Fi? He asked as he lay on the bed and grabbed the remote for the TV.

Fiona looked up when she heard the TV go on. Then she looked back in her purse and found what she was looking for. "Since when do you watch TV?" she asked as she made her way over to the bed. She climbed on the bed next to him and showed him a bottle of Aloe Vera. "Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach."

Michael did as he was told. "I figured since we have a TV in here might as well see what's going on in the world." Michael brought his arms under his head and used them like a pillow.

"Well I don't care what's going on out there." Fiona took the remote and turned off the TV. She poured some of the aloe on his back which caused him to gasp at the coldness on his burned flesh.

When Fiona was done she gave his butt a light slap to indicate she was done. When he didn't move she leaned over him and licked his face. He jumped right up then. Fiona laughed at the way he jumped.

"What was that for Fi?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his face.

"You fell asleep Michael I figured it was too early to sleep so I woke you up. Why would you rather sleep?" her hands made their way to his belt.

Michael lay down on his back and let Fiona take his belt off. "I definitely don't wanna sleep Fi." he pulled her down to him and his hands started up the back of her shirt as he kissed her. The rest of their clothes ended up in a pile on the floor. They had the night for themselves tomorrow they go back to work.

**This could be the end of the story. They had some Time Alone but more could be arranged. After all Pearce gave Michael two weeks off. The questions is should I continue the story? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Things have been busy for me lately. Hopefully now I will be able to update more regularly. I do not own these lovely characters. Well I guess I do kinda own Ronald Helfer. As far as I know he is not a real person. **

Michael woke first in the morning, and was working on the computer that was in the hotel room. He was researching Ronald Helfer, trying to figure out what Anson wanted him. A simple Google search didn't tell him much. He had to go through some CIA databases to figure it out. The only thing Michael was able to find out was that he also worked for the DIA. He sent the picture he could find of Ronald to his phone so he would know who to look for later. When the message went to the phone it vibrated on the night table which woke up Fiona. Her head shot up like a rocket when the unknown sound woke her.

"Michael? She asked not seeing him lying in bed next to her,

"I'm right here Fi." he responded as he got up from the desk and walked over to the bed sitting down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fiona asked sitting up in the bed holding the sheet to her chest to cover herself up.

"I was trying to find out who Ronald Helfer is, but I can't seem to find out anything other then what he looks like and that he too works for DIA." Michael shifted himself closer to Fiona and leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning Michael." Fiona said as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom closing the door halfway. She came out a few moments later and put a bathrobe on; knowing that if she didn't Michael wouldn't stop staring at her. "So what time are we grabbing this guy?"

"I will be grabbing him around 2:30. I told you last night Fi I can do this on my own." Michael said as he stood up.

"I know you said you can do it on your own but what am I supposed to do while you're out having all the fun? Besides Michael it would be easier if I went with you. All you know about him is what he looks like. You don't know what terminal he will be coming from or if he will have anyone with him. I'm coming with you." Fiona stood up and moved to stand next to Michael who made his way over to the balcony.

"Ok you can come with me, but I will hopefully know what terminal he is coming from soon. I have Sam looking into it for me. How's about we order some breakfast and figure out a plan to grab this guy?"

"Assuming you really do know what he looks like and Sam comes through with the information grabbing him shouldn't be too hard. Actually it's pretty simple." Fiona turned to stand in front of Michael and put her arms around his neck.

"Simple Fi, how is grabbing someone at an International airport against his will simple?" Michael looked down at her and put his arms around her waist.

"Well when you say it like that it doesn't sound simple, what I was thinking is I start some random conversation with him you come up behind him and inject him with some kind of sedative, we will have a wheel chair waiting and just wheel him out. See simple." Fiona smiled at Michael and leaned up to kiss him quickly before walking away to get dressed.

Michael stood there amazed at how quickly she came up with the idea and the fact that it was the best way to go. "Fi, did you just come up with that? It's probably the best way to do it. I just hope finding him at the airport will be as easy."

Michael ordered breakfast for the two of them and they were sitting down to eat when Michael's phone started to ring. He got up from the table and picked the phone up from the nightstand looked at the caller ID saw Sam's name and answered.

"Hey Sam did you find out when Ronald will be at the airport?" Michael sat back at the table and put the phone on speaker so he could keep eating.

"_Yeah Mikey I found him. He will be at the South Terminal flying in from United Airlines. His flight should be in at 2:45, assuming there are no delays. How are you grabbing this guy Mike? Its not gonna be easy to grab someone at an airport with out raising some flags with security."_

"Fi has it all planned out already, I was worried just like you are but her plan is to strike up a conversation with him and I drug him and we wheel him out of the airport."

"_Ok I can see that but what happens if he has someone with him? Its gonna look odd if you do that to two people."_

Fiona just looked at Michael and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Sam I guess we will have to come up with a plan B in case that happens. Let's hope he is traveling alone."

"_Maybe I'll hang around the airport just in case you need a lil help."_

"Thanks Sam, I'll call you later. I wanna see if I can find out anything else about this guy. There has got to be a reason why Anson wants him and I want to know what it is before I grab him."

"_Ok Mikey I'll talk to you later."_

The call ended and Michael looked at Fiona, "Well what do we do if he isn't traveling alone?"

Fiona ate her last bite of breakfast and shrugged her shoulders at him again. "I don't know Michael you needed a plan to grab him, you never said anything about anyone being with him."

"Well its almost noon now and I have to go get the sedative so we are at least prepared for Ronald and I guess we will see what happens. I would like to get to the airport early so I know where he will most likely have to be going."

"Then what Michael? We get this guy deliver him to Anson then what do we do? Not sure if you remember but you kinda blew up the loft yesterday. Do we go back to the loft and wait for him to plant more cameras, or do we live in a hotel now? Not that I would mind having room service all the time but you do not have much money." Fiona sat on the bed and waited for him to answer.

Michael walked over and sat next to her on the bed taking her hand in his. "I don't really know what we are going to do next. Right now I just want to get you out of Anson's grasp so we can move on. As for the loft it was just a small explosion up in the office. Everything else should be fine. After we deliver Ronald to Anson we will go back to the loft and see what damage I did. I know you don't like living at the loft anyway, maybe we will look for a new place."

Fiona's head snapped up and she was in shock that Michael was willing to move out of the loft and into a real home. "Michael are you sure about that, We don't know what is going to happen with Anson for all we know I could end up in prison next week then you will be in some new place all alone."

Michael picked up Fiona and placed her on his lap. "Fi you are not going to end up in prison. I am going to make sure of that. By some chance that ever did happen I would not be able to live in the loft anyway. There are just too many memories of you there. So either way I am moving. If you want to stay in the loft go ahead. But its time for me to move into a real home."

Fiona stood up, "Michael how long have you been thinking about this? I know you this is not something you would just decide in a day."

Michael stood up to stand in front of Fiona; he put his hands on her hips. "Your right Fi I have been thinking about this for a while. Now just seems like a good time to move. The loft was good for me when I was doing everything to get out of Miami but now I don't want to leave. I am close with my family for the first time and I have you back in my life."

"Michael that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. If you think your ready for this I say lets go for it. I would love to get into a place that has a real bathroom. Now let's go get this Ronald guy." Fiona moved away from Michael and grabbed her bag and started for the door.

Michael just stood there and watched Fiona walk out the door. "What's wrong with the bathroom at the loft?" he shouted as he followed her out the door.

After a quick stop to a friend of Fiona's to get a sedative to drug Ronald with they went straight for the airport making it there by 2:00. After parking the car Michael sent a text to Anson saying they were at the airport and wanted to know where they should be delivering Ronald too. While Michael was texting with Anson Fiona was texting Sam to find out where he was. Anson still wasn't telling Michael where to deliver Ronald and Sam was at the airport lounge waiting to see what he should be doing. At 2:30 Michael and Fiona made their way to the United Airlines gate, they saw Sam the next gate over just keeping an eye on things. Michael had the syringe already and was going over the plan with Fiona one more time.

"Ok Fi you know what you're doing right. No one gets shot or hurt just start up a conversation with him and I'll handle the rest."

"I got it Michael, but what are you going to do if he isn't alone?"

Michael pointed over in Sam's direction and said "That's why Sam is here he has another syringe for whoever might be with him. Sam will distract whoever is with him long enough to separate them and then he will drug them so we can get away." Michael took the Bluetooth out of his pocket and put it on his ear then called Sam.

"You ready Sam?"

"_All set brother, hopefully this will be short and sweet, I wanna get back to Elsa she said she had big plans for us tonight. Something about the hot-"_

Michael stopped Sam from finishing the sentence, "I don't want or need to know what you are doing tonight. Just be ready for whoever Ronald has with him." Michael ended the call.

Fiona stepped closer to Michael, "Michael you may want to show me a picture of this guy so I know who to start up a conversation with."

Michael couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this earlier, he took his phone out and showed her the picture he had sent to his phone earlier. "I'm hoping this picture isn't too old and he still looks like this." The picture was of a man in his early 50's, short brown hair and brown eyes. Looked like the average government worker.

Fiona checked her watch. "Ok its 2:40 lets get into position the plane should be here in five minutes."

"Ok Fi be careful, we don't know what this guy is capable of." Michael turned and walks away.

"I'm always careful Michael."

It was now a waiting game. The plane arrived on time and Fiona, Michael and Sam were all on the phone with each other keeping in contact in case one saw Ronald before the others. Of course Ronald was one of the last ones of the plane and Fiona saw him first.

"I got him; he is wearing a grey suit walking right towards me."

"Ok Fi just do like we said and this will be over." Michael replied.

Fiona walked towards Ronald and once she was close enough she said, "Excuse me Sir you just got off the plane from New York right?"

Ronald looked skeptical about talking to a stranger but replied anyway, "Yes why do you ask?"

Fiona smiled and said "My boyfriend was supposed to be on that plane, but I didn't see him get off. By any chance did you see someone about six foot one with short black hair and blue eyes?"

"No ma'am I didn't, I try not to take notice of people on planes sorry." He went to walk away from Fiona. When Michael started to come up behind him with the needle and wheel chair.

"Oh there he is." Fiona said just as Michael reached him.

Ronald turned around to look, "Westen?"

Michael didn't hear him say his name and injected the drug into his neck. It took only seconds for Ronald to fall into the chair.

Fiona looked at Ronald then at Michael, "Michael did you hear what he said?" Michael shook his head no. "He knew who you were Michael."

"What, how? What did he say?" Michael moved to the front of the wheel chair to get a good look at Ronald. "I don't think I have ever seen him before."

"Well he said 'Westen' right after he saw you. Let's just get him out of here before someone starts asking questions."

Michael started to wheel him out of the airport when his phone started to ring. Michael knew it was going to be Anson. He stopped pushing and answered the phone.

"Anson who is this guy and how the hell does he know me?"

"_And hello to you too Michael, it doesn't matter who he is or how he knows you. All that matters is that I want you to bring him outside to me. I have a car waiting for you and him."_

"I am not doing anything until you tell me who he is and what you want with him."

"_Michael have you forgotten that you don't have leverage on me, that I have leverage on you. If you want to keep Fiona out of jail then you will bring him outside to the car. Fiona can come too, but Sam has to stay behind."_

Michael looked back to where Sam was still waiting. "Fine we will be right out." Michael ended the call and gave Sam the signal to leave. Michael looked at Fiona and said, "Looks like we are going for a ride."

"Michael I don't like this. We are kidnapping this guy and now going to get into a car with him, and Anson. This doesn't feel right Michael."

"I know Fi but what else can we do?" Michael went back to pushing the wheelchair out the doors of the airport to the car that was waiting by the curb. As they reached the car the door opened and Anson stepped out. Fiona went to attack him but Michael was able to grab her and keep her in place.

"Hello Fiona, how are you today?" Anson asked knowing that Fiona wanted to kill him right there.

Fiona just smiled at him after a moment she replied. "I'll be fine once we are done with this. Here is the man you wanted can we go now?"

"Sure you can go but if you want to know who he is and why I want him you'll get in the car." Anson knew that Michael wanted to know who he was and just waited for Michael to get in the car.

A large man got out of the drivers seat and walked over to the wheel chair and picked up Ronald and put him in the car. Then went back to the driver's seat and got back in.

"Well he seemed like a nice guy." Michael said as he watched the large man start the car.

Anson got into the passenger seat, "Well Michael are you coming with us or do you not care who Ronald is?"

Michael and Fi looked at one another. They were having a silent conversation. Each knew that the other wanted to know more about Ronald but at the same time they didn't want to know because they knew they had no control over what happened next.

**I will stop there for now. I haven't really decided if they are going to get in the car or not. We shall see soon. Leave some reviews I love to read them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I have not updated this story in months but a few people asked that I continue so let us see what I can come up with. I STILL DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BURN NOTICE.**

Michael and Fiona were standing outside the car deciding whether or not to get in.

"Michael we get in that car and who knows where we end up and what that bastard will do to us." Fiona whispered to Michael.

"I know Fi, but if we don't get in who knows what happens to Helfer, Anson could just kill him for whatever reason. Not to mention I wanna know how this guy knows who I am." Michael responded back and turned towards the car to get in. Michael turned back to Fiona who was standing still. "Fi are you coming?"

Fiona thought for a moment then realized that Michael was right; she sighed and moved to get into the car with Michael.

Once in the car Anson looked back to Michael and Fiona who were practically on top of each other in the back seat, which was too small to have three grown adults. Anson smiled at them and turned back around. Fiona was trying to get the knife she had out of her bag but Michael looked at her and shook his head no.

"So Anson, where are we going?" Michael asked.

"Oh not too far Michael just a little hotel by the airport." Anson replied with out looking behind him.

Michael and Fiona looked at each other not really liking where this was heading. The direction they were heading only led to a few hotels, one was out of the way, and kind of hidden they figured it would be that one.

"Let me guess we are going to the Quality Inn off of 79th Street?" Michael guessed.

"Very good Michael. Yes, it is the Quality Inn, how did you guess?

Michael was going to ignore him but when Anson turned in his seat he decided to answer and see what else he could get out of him. "Simple Anson we are in Doral and you wouldn't want to go to a very populated area with someone unconscious so that hotel would be the perfect spot. So are you gonna tell me who this guy is?"

"Not yet." Anson said as he turned back around to face the front again.

The rest of the ride was in silence Michael and Fiona looked over to Ronald every now and then to see if he was awake yet. He was not. They arrived at the hotel about ten minutes later. After Anson got out of the car and the driver removed Ronald and put him in a wheel chair he had in the trunk Anson motioned for Michael and Fiona to exit the car and walk towards the hotel. Michael was looking around at the surroundings. Michael had been to the hotel once for a meeting and it was just as he remembered it. A dump. On the outside, it seemed nice, the lobby was nice but the rooms smelled like mold. Fiona was also looking around at the surroundings-taking note of the airplanes that flew just overhead.

"Fiona why don't you come with me to check in while Michael waits out here with Alex and Ronald." Anson was walking towards Fiona holding out his hand for her to take.

"I really don't think that is necessary, why don't I just wait out here with everyone?" Fiona took a step closer to Michael as Anson got closer.

"Oh but Fiona it is necessary. You see when I made the reservation I said it would be my wife and myself. I promise no harm will come to you or Michael and you will be back together shortly." Anson held out his hand again.

Fiona looked to Michael and he nodded his head yes. Fiona looked down at her feet and sighed she stepped away from Michael and towards Anson. She would not take his hand though even though he made several attempts to take her hand. Michael held his breath as they walked into the hotel, hoping that Fiona would behave herself. A few minutes later, they came back out and Fiona walked away from Anson as quickly as she could.

"Ok we are all set, we are going to the corner room on the first floor," Anson pointed towards the room and Alex started towards the room, Anson started towards the room as well. Michael and Fiona stood where they were. Anson stopped when he realized they were not behind him. "Michael are you coming along? I thought you wanted answers?"

Michael looked to Fiona quickly, and then to Anson, "I'm not going in there unless I know what is going on. Who is this guy and why does he know me?"

"Michael this isn't the place for this conversation, now let's go to the room and I will tell you who he is." Anson turned and started walking towards the room again.

"What do you think Fi?" Michael asked touching her arm.

"I think if I kill him now we will be rid of him for good." Fiona was reaching in her pocket for her knife.

Michael stopped her again from taking out the knife, "No Fi, you can't kill him. Yeah he would be dead but who knows what will happen then, he said that other people have the information against you too. If he doesn't check in with them they will go to the Feds."

"Michael I swear if you don't let me kill him soon I will kill you." Fiona moved away from Michael. Then looked back to him, "Let's go Michael I want to get this done with so we can get out of here."

Michael followed her and Anson to the room checking that no one else was in there but the people he knew of. The room was small and had two double beds and a bathroom. Still smelled of mold too. Fiona sat on one of the beds waiting to see what happened next. Michael sat next to her and looked to Anson. "Well now what? We are here, Ronald is here now who the hell is he?"

Anson sat on the other bed facing Michael and Fiona. Anson looked to Ronald who was still passed out in the wheel chair. "First off Michael what did you give him? How long will he be out for?"

Michael looked at Ronald, "I just gave him a small sedative he should be up soon." Michael looked at his watch. "Maybe another half hour. Now you tell me who he is?"

"If you really want to know Michael I will tell you but you're not going to like it. Ronald here is the one who helped me pick you. He saw a lot of potential in you. What he didn't see was your devotion to your friends and family. I let him talk me into using you for our dirty work, but somewhere along the line, you seemed to develop a conscience. You were no longer useful to me. Nevertheless, Ronald still thought you were usable. I had you burned anyway and delivered to Miami. Do you know how many times you passed him on the street not even knowing that he helped destroy your so called life?" Michael just starred at Anson trying to control the urge to jump across the small space and kill him where he sat. "I see by the look on your face that you want to hurt me, probably kill me but just know that Alex over there won't let that happen." Alex moved closer to the beds and pulled a gun out of his waistband. "You see Michael I'm not that stupid to come into a room alone with you and Fiona with out protection."

"So why is Ronald here now? Why did you want me to grab him for you? If he is on your side wouldn't he come on his own?" Michael asked.

"Well at first he was on my side but after a while he wanted to come clean with the Feds and tell them that it wasn't Fiona who killed those security guards that it was really me and well I couldn't let him do that." Anson looked from Ronald to Fiona to Michael.

Michael and Fiona were both starring at Ronald and didn't know if they wanted to kill him or help him. After all, he helped start all this crap. Fiona turned her head from Ronald and looked at Anson who had a smug smile on his face. "What are you going to do with him?" She pointed her head towards Ronald.

"Oh that doesn't concern you, "Anson paused for a moment, "Well maybe it does considering you and Michael are going to get rid of him for me."

"What?" Michael stood up and took a step towards Anson, but Alex took a step towards him and pointed his gun at Fiona.

Michael stopped moving and looked at Alex. He wanted all this to be over but didn't know how to do it. He looked back to Fiona who was still sitting on the bed but doing something inside her bag. Anson or Alex could not see her for Michael was blocking there line of sight. Out of the corner of Michael's eye, he saw Ronald move a little. Michael knew the sedative was wearing off and now really didn't know what to do. Anson also noticed that Ronald was waking up so Anson walked over to him. Ronald's eyes slowly opened and he looked around the room taking note of whom he was with.

"Anson what the hell are you doing?" Ronald asked.

"Welcome to the party Ronald, we are just having a chat as to what we are going to do next. It would appear Michael wants us dead. I don't blame him; we are black mailing him after all." Anson looked at Michael straight in the eyes. "Michael I'm sure you are trying to think of a way to kill us right now aren't you? Just remember you kill us and all the files I have on Fiona go straight to the Feds when I don't check in." Anson sat on the bed between Ronald's chair and where Fiona was still sitting.

Ronald looked at Michael with an apologetic look on his face. "Michael, I am sorry about this I'm sure by now this scum bag told you that I wanted this all to be over and I was going to clear Fiona of what she would have been accused of doing to the security guards. You did us a favor by getting rid of Larry; he had a bad habit of always getting in the way. As for Anson saying he has someone else who knows about all this…"

Anson stood up quickly, took two steps to Ronald, and punched him in the face. "You keep your mouth shut you don't know what I've been doing since we last spoke."

Michael saw Anson tense when Ronald talking about this other person who has the files on Fiona, he knew that that there was no other person. It was just a way of staying alive. Michael glanced at Fiona to see if she heard the same thing he did. She smiled at him with a knowing smile. Fiona quickly with drew her gun from her bag and with out missing a beat shot Alex in the right shoulder. Alex dropped his gun and dropped to the floor. Anson tried to duck down behind the bed but Fiona clipped him in the arm as well. As Fiona walked around the bed, she was aiming at his head. Michael who was tying up Alex saw Fiona was about to kill Anson.

"Fi don't do it! We need him alive I want to see him suffer through a trial and then be locked away for the rest of his miserable life." Michael took the gun from Fiona's hand after a little struggle. Michael picked Anson up holding Anson's arms behind his back, "You wanna hit him go for it."

Fiona did not hesitate; she punched him in the face.

"Feel better now?" Michael asked.

"Not yet." Fiona said as she was winding her leg back and with all the force she could she kicked him in the nether regions. Anson gasped in pain and tried to drop to the floor but Michael held him up.

"You good now?" Michael asked again.

"For now, I may want another shot in a few minutes." Fiona walked away and moved over to stand in front of Ronald. Ronald flinched as Fiona crossed her arms across her chest. "As for you, you are not just going to walk away from all this. You will still go to the Feds as you were planning only Michael and I will be escorting you there to be sure you get there safely."

"Actually Fi, I'm thinking I should call Pearce to let her know what is going on. Maybe she can undo some of the damage I had to do for Anson." Michael was tying up Anson with some cable ties that Fiona had in her bag. "I know you don't like Pearce but she can help us with all this and we will finally be free."

Fiona sighed, "Fine Michael call her tell her she better hurry and get here before I do something that can't be undone to him." She pointed to Anson.

"Fi if he can't confess then we won't be able to clear your name or send this ass hole to jail." Michael sat Anson roughly down on the floor in the corner.

"Oh Michael you under estimate me," Fiona walked to her bag and pulled out her cell phone. "I have his lil confession on my phone." Fiona replayed what she had recorded.

"That's my girl, I was wondering what you were doing but didn't want to draw attention to you. I was half way expecting you to be building some kind of bomb in there." Michael was standing in front of Anson with his back to him; he not so gently kicked his leg back and kicked Anson in the face. Anson slumped over unconscious.

"Nah I wouldn't want to hurt any innocent people and if I had been caught you know that's what would have happened. Now call agent Pearce so we can get outta here and maybe go have dinner somewhere."

Michael took out his phone and made the call. With in half an hour Pearce was at the hotel with a dozen agents. She had Michael and Fiona out side trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Michael started from the beginning of his burn notice and went through the past five years of what he and his friends and family had been through. Pearce couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So you're telling me that you're the reason Jesse left C.I.F.A.? That the whole thing with John Barrett was all your doing? Not too mention you lied to me about the whole thing being over at your security review." Pearce crossed her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

Michael and Fiona were leaning against a car. Michael stood up straight, "Yes I burned Jesse I didn't want to or know it was going to happen. Believe me he got me back for it." Michael rubbed his shoulder where Jesse shot him. "Yes I am the reason Barrett is dead, after Jesse shot me Barrett put me in his SUV and as we were driving I flipped the truck by grabbing and turning the steering wheel. As for lying at my security review, I had no choice, I couldn't let Fiona go to jail for something she did not do. Yes, she set off a bomb but it didn't kill those guards, that was all Anson. Check into the warehouse that blew up in Tampa not too long ago that's where Anson kept his explosives." Michael looked to Fiona who was now standing next to him. "If there is nothing else we would really like to get out of here." Michael took hold of Fiona's hand.

"Michael all this is going to take time to go through I will need both of you at the office to get your official statements tomorrow morning." Pearce looked around and saw Anson, Alex and Ronald being taken out of the hotel room in hand cuffs and put into separate cars. Then Pearce looked around the parking lot, "I don't see your or Ms. Glenanne's car anywhere how are you getting home?"

Michael pointed over to where Sam was standing off in the distance, "Sam will give us a ride. See you tomorrow Agent Pearce." Michael and Fiona started walking towards Sam.

Pearce called out to Michael, "Michael tell Sam to come in tomorrow too, I want his statement as well!"

Michael and Fiona never stopped walking Michael just shouted back, "I tell him."

As Michael and Fiona made it to Sam, Sam asked, "Is it over Brother?"

Michael and Fiona got into the car, "Not quite yet just have to do all the debriefings and reports Sam. Speaking of which Pearce wants to get a statement from you tomorrow morning."

"Of course she does." Sam said as he started the car and drove away.

**Ok I am going to stop there for now. I think I will do one more chapter then end the story. I promise I won't take as long to get the next chapter out as this one did. Please review this chapter, not sure how much I like it. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here it is the final chapter in this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. As always, I do NOT own any part of Burn Notice. Enjoy the final chapter. **

It was five weeks after they finally caught Anson. He was locked away in the highest security prison and was never getting out. Michael made good on his promise to Fiona to buy a house. Little did Fiona know but Michael had already picked out a couple houses that he liked and just needed to see which one Fiona wanted. Shortly after they picked out their new home, Michael had to go the mission that Agent Pearce had told him about a few weeks ago. Michael of course tried to get out of it, but couldn't. He left Fiona in their new house to get everything set up and told Sam to help as much as Fiona would let him. It was a week and a half after Michael left that he was able to go back home. The mission was complete and he told Pearce that he wanted out.

It was 4:30am when Michael finally walked through the door. He briefly looked around to see what Fiona had done since he was gone. Everything was unpacked and in its proper place. Michael made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. At the moment he was wishing that the house only had one floor because he had twisted his knee while "working" as well as broke a few ribs and dislocated his shoulder. He decided that before entering the bedroom he would stop in to the bathroom and get ready for bed so there would be less chance as to waking Fiona. When he opened the bedroom door, he saw Fiona sleeping peacefully in the king size bed they picked out. The moonlight lighting the room enough so he could see where he was going. He watched her sleep for a moment before he heard her say, "Are you gonna stand there and watch me sleep or are you going to come to bed." Fiona opened her eyes to see Michael smile at her. Michael carefully slid under the sheets and laid his head on his pillow. Fiona quickly moved closer to him not knowing about his injuries and when Michael winced and gasped she quickly sat up and turned on her lamp on the night table.

"Michael what happened? I thought this was just a simple surveillance mission?" Fiona examined him and noticed the bruised ribs and swollen shoulder.

Michael attempted to sit up but Fiona held him down, "It was simple until the last day I was getting ready to leave and the people we were watching realized we were watching them and before we could get away they had us surrounded." Michael yawned. "Fi can we talk about all this in the morning I haven't slept in 48 hours."

Fiona gently lay back down and turned off the light and moved as close to Michael as she could with out hurting him. "Fine Michael but I want the details tomorrow." She turned her head a little and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad your home Michael."

Michael had his eyes closed and was almost asleep when he said, "Me too Fi."

Fiona was awake by 8am; she carefully moved the sheet off Michael so she could get a better look at the condition of his body. She already knew about his ribs and shoulder but now she saw that he had done something to his knee. It was bruised and swollen. Fiona covered him back up and was surprised that he did not wake up; he must be exhausted she thought to herself. Fiona decided to get out of bed before she woke him by accident. She showered, dressed and ate breakfast. Michael was still sound asleep. Fiona knew she had some errands to run so she might as well do it while Michael was still asleep. She left a note on his night table along with a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water.

Fiona returned home just before noon, she expected to here Michael moving about the house but it was dead silent. She went up to the bedroom to see what he was doing. When she opened the door, he was in the same position he was in when she left. She carefully sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his chest lightly.

"Michael." she waited for some kind of response, when he didn't move she gently tapped his chest with her hand and said his name again. That time his eyes slowly opened.

He blinked his eyes a few times, "Hey Fi, what time is it?"

Fiona looked at her watched, "It's almost noon."

Michael slowly sat up and looked around the room, when he noticed his night table and the Tylenol he smiled and picked them up along with the water and took them. "Thanks Fi." Michael leaned closer to Fiona but she backed away from him. He gave her a confused look, "What's wrong Fi?"

Fiona stood up and pulled the sheet off of him. "You tell me Michael, what happened to your knee? Then you can tell me about your ribs and shoulder. Have you even been checked out by a doctor?"

Michael swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand but Fiona put her arm out and pushed him back down. "Fi I will tell you everything as soon as I use the bathroom." Michael went to stand up again, this time Fiona let him up. The first few steps he took he took with a limp.

"Michael do you need help?" Fiona started to follow Michael.

Michael turned around and she was right there, 'I got it Fi, it only hurts for the first few steps." Michael turned and continued out of the room and to the bathroom. When Michael returned Fiona was sitting on his side of the bed. Michael stood in front of Fiona and leaned in to give her a kiss but she backed away.

"Michael sit." Michael sat next to her on the bed. "Now tell me what happened."

Michael sighed, "It really was nothing Fi. We were finished with our surveillance when the guys we were watching noticed that the van we were in. Everyday we had a different vehicle I guess they were smarter then we gave them credit for and they ambushed the van before we could get out of there. We fought for a while until our back up came then they were all arrested. I ended up with three broken ribs a dislocated shoulder and a twisted knee." Michael paused for a moment. "Happy now?"

Fiona studied his face to see if he were telling the truth, "No there is something you're not telling me, now out with it Michael."

Michael shook his head in disbelief at how she could always read his face. "Ok there is one more thing; I was going to wait until later to tell you but… I told Pearce I want out, that I'm done."

Fiona smiled, "And what did she say to that? I'm sure she wasn't happy about it."

"No she wasn't, she told me I was injured and not to make any decisions until I'm healed. But I've decided Fi, I'm out." Michael leaned toward Fiona and tried to kiss her again, once again she backed away, "Fi seriously what's wrong?"

Fiona was still leaning away from him, "So what you're telling me is that Anson is gone and you are done with the CIA?"

Michael looked directly in her eyes knowing she would be looking for any sign of a lie, "Yes Fi that is what I'm telling you." Michael grabbed Fiona's arm with his good arm and pulled her towards him, she hit his ribs but he didn't care he gave her the kiss he'd been trying to give her only to have her back away again.

Fiona saw that Michael was in pain after he made her hit his chest, "Now how do you feel?" She said with a slight smile. "Now you have been sitting in a van for the better part of a week and you smell, not to mention you still have some dried blood on your face. Go take a shower and I'll let you near me." Fiona got up and went over to his dresser to get him some clean clothes when she had everything he would need she threw them at him and pointed to the door, "Go."

Michael carefully got up and winced as he tried to turn towards Fiona, "What if I need help?" he said with a smile.

"Fiona smiled back at him, "If you need help call for me and I'll help you. You know that, but I also know that look on your face and with you being hurt, it may not be best to connect in the shower. Now be a good boy and go get cleaned up."

Michael left the bedroom and took his shower Fiona decided to make the bed and get Michael some breakfast ready. After twenty minutes Michael was still not out of the shower, Fiona knew he usually only took ten minutes in there. She went up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Michael are you ok in there?" Still no answer, Fiona slowly opened the door and walked over to the shower. She opened the curtain a little and saw Michael sitting on the floor of the bathtub with the water spraying on his head. Michael was shivering a little. "Michael what happened, why didn't you call for me?" She sat on the edge of the tub and wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

"My knee gave out, so I figured I'd sit for a minute. But then I couldn't get up. I tried to yell for you but have you ever tried to yell with broken ribs. I knew eventually you would get curious and come check on me." Michael tried to stand but couldn't do it on his own so Fiona helped him up and was able to support him enough to get him back to the bedroom.

Fiona helped to dry and warm him up, "Well at least you're clean now. You just need a shave."

"I'll take care of that later. I just wanna relax right now." He went to sit on the bed.

"Nope you're not spending the day in bed; you know that since it's your first day back Sam and your Mother are going to want to see you and I don't want Sam in here. Be like every other man and go sit on the couch and watch TV."

Fiona helped Michael downstairs and got him settled in the living room. She handed him the remote and told him not to move. Michael turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. He quickly realized that he had no idea what was on TV any more and tried to find some kind of channel guide. When Fiona came back into the room, she saw him standing near the TV with a channel lineup in his hand. "Michael I told you not to move, now get your ass back on that couch." She pointed at the couch.

Michael slowly made his way back to the couch and noticed the arm full of medical supplies in Fiona's arms. "What's all that for Fi, I'm fine?"

Fiona sat next to Michael and put his injured leg on the coffee table, "You are not fine, did you already forget that I just had to help you out of the shower because you couldn't get up? Now sit there and let me wrap your knee and ribs."

"Fine if it will make you feel better wrap my knee and ribs." Michael sat there and let Fiona take care of him. He kept flipping through the channels until he found a Red Sox game on, and then put the remote down. Once Fiona was done wrapping him up she got him his breakfast and sat with him while he ate and watched the game.

After a while of just sitting watching the game Fiona broke the silence, "Is this what normal people do? Just sit and watch TV? I don't know how people do it. Especially watching baseball, it's kinda boring."

"Baseball is something that you need to know the history of in order to be able to watch Fi. Take this game for example it's the Boston Red Sox against the New York Yankees, they have been rivals for I don't know how long. It makes these games exciting cause you never know when a fight could break out." Michael quickly looked at Fiona before returning his attention to the TV.

"What ever Michael it still boring." Fiona went to get up but Michael stopped her.

"Hey where you going? You don't want to sit with me?"

"Michael this is boring if you want to watch be my guest I'll find something to do." Fiona tried to get up again but again Michael help her down.

Michael carefully put his arm around her shoulders to keep her sitting there, "You said I have to stay here so you should stay here too. I can change the channel to something we can both watch."

Michael gave Fiona the remote and she started flipping through the channels and found and action movie that they sat and watched together. Fiona had a happy smile on her face. Even though Michael was hurt at the moment he was leaving the CIA and they would finally have there time alone.

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, tell me what you thought. It was fun to write and I am currently trying to think of other ideas for another story. Maybe some kind of continuation, I'm not sure yet. **


End file.
